a secret silenced is a secret safe
by Morghen
Summary: Drabble collection for the Album challenge on HPFC. Rated T for language/content in future chapters. Album: Tell All Your Friends by Taking Back Sunday. Fourth chapter: Terry/Theodore
1. such magnificent liars

**x  
**

**"we're both such magnificent liars"**

Taking Back Sunday ~ _You Know How I Do_

**x**

He looks at her from across the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

He looks at her during lunch and dinner, too (and any spare moments in between), but he never says anything. He keeps his secret safe (because it's his younger brother she wants).

And he doesn't fancy her, right? She's just that _holier-than-thou_ girl with the bushy hair and plain brown eyes…nothing too special to look at, nothing too special to be around.

At least that's how it used to be.

**X**

She catches him looking at her from across the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

She catches him looking at her during lunch and dinner, too (and all of those spare moments in the corridors and in the common room), but she never says anything to him about it. She keeps her mouth closed and the way his gaze makes her feel in (because it's his younger brother she wants anyway).

And she would never (could never) fancy a troublemaker, right? He's just that joke-cracking boy with the fiery hair and the sparkling eyes…nothing she cares to be around, nothing she finds attractive.

At least that's how it used to be.

* * *

**The lyrics at the beginning of this and all future chapters belong to the band Taking Back Sunday. The title is also taken from TBS lyrics.  
**

**This was done for the Album Challenge on HPFC. There will be a ten chapters when/if I finish.**

**This chapter is a _very _late Christmas pressie for Kimmy! I know you love Fredmione and this is the only idea that I could think up. Sorry it's so short...**

**:L**

**Thank mew for betaing!**


	2. i didn't want it

**X**

"**I didn't want it to mean that much to me"**

Taking Back Sunday ~ _Bike Scene_

**X**

"Never again," he promises as the two of them split apart. Their cheeks are flushed and their breathing heavy after another session of broken promises and sinful deeds. Their hands are barely touching and that's the most affection ever shared between them.

Scorpius gives the other boy a glare. "You're the one who pulled me in here," he reminds the Hufflepuff as he motions with a wave of his hand at the broom closet.

"Well, if you'd stop giving me those looks all through the corridors, then we would stop fucking ending up here like this." Louis quickly pulls his hand back when the Slytherin moves his too close. "Never fucking again."

The other boy misses the frown that crosses Scorpius' reddened face.

**X**

They untangle themselves after another promise is broken. Their labored breathing fills the small closet as their minds return to a state of normalcy.

After minutes pass with nothing but breathing and thoughts taking place, Scorpius clears his throat. "I didn't give you any looks today, you know." His steel eyes flicker to the younger boy's face to watch his reaction.

Indifference remains on Louis' face and he shrugs. "You just looked rather fuckable today," he says simply, not a care filling a single word. He moves his hand away when Scorpius' hand gets too close. "Never again, though."

The Slytherin sighs and is filled with a feeling of trepidation as the other boy's words reach his ears. No matter how many times he's heard the words, he always silently fears that Louis will one day keep this repeatedly spoken and broken promise.

**X**

* * *

**The lyrics belong to Taking Back Sunday and this is for the Album to Story challenge on HPFC.**

**This is for Lovisa because I loved her LouisScorpius fic and she likes LouisScorpius, so yeah. ^_^ Thanks Lovisa for introducing me to this pairing, though I can't say I love them as much as LouisHugo.**

**XP**

**Thank you, mew, for betaing!  
**


	3. you'll never love me

**x**

"**I know you well enough to know you'll never love me"**

Taking Back Sunday ~ _"Cute Without the 'E'"_

**X**

He knew.

Oh yes, he knew what Teddy believed was his little secret. He knew that he'd never be enough. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew that he was hurting his baby sister and Teddy and himself all at the same time.

James Sirius Potter fucking _knew_.

But he couldn't stop it and wouldn't stop it but only should have stopped it. Teddy wasn't his and would never be his (that boy belonged to the girl with the autumn hair and same blood), but that didn't mean James couldn't pretend.

He knew, but he pretended.

The eldest Potter boy pretended as if Lily didn't exist—as if it was just Teddy and him (just as it used to be). He pretended as if the love he felt (and wished he hadn't felt) was mirrored in the other boy's expression and as if everything would work out in his favor someday.

But James knew.

He eyed his reflection every day and felt a sort of disgust at the sight of himself (because how could he hurt his sister like this?) and shook his head. "Teddy doesn't love you," James would remind himself over and over again as he heard a familiar pair of footsteps making their way to his door.

All of his defenses would crumble, though, to mere fragments and he would forget all the words he had wanted to say ("_this needs to stop_" and _"I fucking hate you for this—for everything_" and "_just leave me alone_") as the elder boy's lips would meet his own.

_"Tomorrow,"_ he promised himself. _"Tomorrow, I'll tell him."_

But he knew.

He knew he would never do such a thing.

**X**

* * *

**The lyrics belong to Taking Back Sunday and this was done for the Album to Story challenge on HPFC.**

**This was also done for the Prompts thingy (January 5th prompt/pairing).**

**I've been writing a lot for Jamdy lately and I dunno why. They're fun to write, I guess.**

**Thank you mew for betaing and stuff! I agree it works better in the past tense. ^_^  
**


	4. something unforgivable

**x**

**"don't believe me when I tell you it's something unforgivable"**

Taking Back Sunday ~ _There's No "I" in Team_

**x**

"Stay," he whispers into the skin of your neck; the emphasis placed on the ''s'' brings the image of a snake to mind and you shiver. His hands grip your wrists, his nails digging small half-moon shapes into your flesh, his eyes desperately trying to make contact with your own, but you avoid them. "Please, Ter," he adds feebly, and you can't remember the last time you've heard something more desperate coming from someone usually so indifferent.

But you bite your lip and shake your head. It wasn't suppose to be like this; he wasn't suppose to turn into _one of them_. Theodore was nothing like his father when you first met that day that feels so distant now that you question if it even ever happened. You had found him in the small nook of the library in which you used to retreat and he had seemed just as surprised as you had to see someone other than himself present in such a hidden spot. You had stayed and talked, giving a chance to someone whom you usually would've overlooked because of the color of his tie, and, like that, the nook soon turned into a meeting place where hours were spent just talking, just being near him.

But it's all different now and you can almost feel it in his mere touch, taste it in his kiss as he presses his lips against yours, whispering, "_Please_, I need you."

You force yourself out of his grasp and force the words "but you promised" out of your mouth. A haze of all the other promises he's made passes through your mind and you question them all, you wonder if any of his words were ever true. You always had believed him to be too bright to be in Slytherin, but perhaps he's just too sly and you're just too naïve.

"I didn't have a choice - I swear I didn't."

You look at him this time and it's strange how he can seem the exact same, but be now a changed person, a Marked person. His brown eyes are clouded with what looks like pain and regret and you have to look away from them because it's all too much, this is all too much. "You always have a choice and you made yours."

He nods curtly in acknowledgment, knowing the truth in your statement. He steps toward you, kissing you with a sort of finality that shows that the miniscule amount of hope with which he arrived has vanished from him. His fingers brush against your cheek and it's hard for you to wrap your mind around the concept that those same fingers, so gentle and loving, could grip the wand that puts an end to someone's life.

Suddenly his lips are gone from yours, and when you open your eyes he is no longer before you. It's just you in that little corner of the library, just as it used to be. The loneliness is tangible, the quietness of the secluded place almost haunting without the sound of his whisper in your ear.

And you can't help but wonder that maybe you, like he, made the wrong choice.

* * *

**For Lovisa's request in Drabble Tag in the M&MWP forum (prompt: _stay_).**

**Terry/Theo is a M&MWP so please give a mention if used.**

**Thanks, mew, for betaing.**


End file.
